Esprit Brisé
by Darness K. M
Summary: Qui aurait pensé que Peter avait pu rencontrer Scott avant cette fameuse nuit ? Qui aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans la tête du Hale...
1. Chapter 1

**Avant de commencer je préfère préciser qu'à la base c'était un OS que je voulais faire mais vu la longueur, j'ai préféré couper en deux parties.**

 **Aussi il y a du langage un peu cru, parfois.**

 **Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

Esprit Brisé

 **PDV Peter**

Allongé sur ce lit, je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis là, je tente de m'en souvenir mais aucun repère n'est là pour me dire quel jour, quel mois ou même quelle année nous sommes. Je ne suis pas seul dans cette chambre, ni dans cet hôpital, mais parfois j'en ai l'impression.

ça a toujours été comme ça. J'ai toujours été seul. Je me suis même fais une raison, après tout, je suis beaucoup trop bien pour les gens normaux. Ils ne méritent même pas ma présence. Je n'étais pas si différent que ça d'eux et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Incompris, comme tout adolescent digne de ce nom, mais une fois la vingtaine passé, ce sentiment ne changea pourtant pas. J'avais l'impression de toujours discuter avec des débiles. Comment de tels gens pouvaient exister ? Je ne comprenais pas.

J'avais souvent raison, à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, et pourtant, on ne m'écoutait jamais. Ce que ça peut être frustrant ! J'étais le reclus de la famille, celui qu'on écoute d'une oreille, celui dont on sait qu'il va mal finir... d'accord, c'est vrai, j'ai toujours été manipulateur ! Mais est-ce que ce genre de comportement allait me changer ? Certainement pas ! Et voilà où j'en suis à présent. Coincé dans un lit. Personne ne me rendant visite. Pratiquement toute ma famille décimée.

Tout était la faute de Talia. Et Kate. Argent, voilà un nom dont je savais qu'il fallait se méfier, est-ce qu'on m'a écouté ? Non, comme d'habitude. Je suis tellement en colère, tellement en rage et je ne peux rien faire ! Rien ! Je suis coincé là, je ne peux même pas casser un vase pour me défouler, non ! Je ne peux que ruminer ma colère encore et encore ! Je les hais. Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont. Je hais même ces médecins qui n'arrivent même pas à me sortir du coma !

"M'man ?"

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu un enfant approcher. Que fait-il ici ? Il semble chercher sa mère mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas ici qu'il la trouvera. Il ne part pourtant pas, il s'approche. Il me regarde. Un enfant qui vous observe alors que vous êtes censé dormir et que vous ne pouvez pas bouger, c'est un peu flippant vous savez...

"Ha ! Tu es là ! Je te cherche partout !"

Sa mère, apparemment, venait d'arriver. Une infirmière de l'hôpital. Très jolie. Mais on devrait lui dire de ne pas amener un enfant dans un hôpital.

"Moi aussi je te cherchais. Cet homme, il est dans le coma ?"

Non, il vient faire sa sieste à l'hôpital ! Haaa ces gosses...

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

Parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser des questions, comme tous les gosses. Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

"J'espère qu'il se remettra vite."

Hé bien c'est très gentil, si tu pouvais donner au docteur de quoi soigner un loup-garou ça irait encore plus vite...

"C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu."

Non, le miracle c'est que je sois bloqué sur ce lit et que je ne puisse donc tuer personne. En plus il est très appétissant ce gamin... Mon pauvre, je crois que t'es en train de virer pédophile, tu perds vraiment la tête. C'est ce qui finit par arrivé quand on discute avec soi-même.

Ce fut ma première "rencontre" avec Scott McCall, âgé alors de 11 ans.

o o o

Les jours continuaient de passer et, ne pouvant toujours pas faire autre chose, je ressassais encore et toujours les mêmes choses. Ma colère. Ma haine. Elle montait en moi comme quelque chose de viscérale, qui me souillait jusqu'à la moelle, qui me tabassait l'esprit à coup de marteau, balayant le peu de gentillesse et de conscience qu'il me restait encore. J'étais en train de devenir fou, je le savais, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Cette colère affreuse abreuvait mon loup intérieur qui ne demandait rien de mieux qu'obtenir vengeance. Il le fallait, c'était inévitable, il en avait besoin.

Derrière ça, le petit Scott revint me voir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais il venait. Peut-être s'assurer que j'étais toujours là ? Pourquoi viendrait-il vérifier que je suis toujours là ? Aucune idée. Posez-lui la question, moi je ne peux pas ! Si au moins je pouvais bouger les lèvres ! Mais non, même pas.

"Scott ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?!"

Ha, voilà enfin sa mère ! Merci de poser la question à ma place !

"Je viens le voir."

Magnifique réponse, y'a pas à dire... ça on avait remarqué que tu venais me voir !

"Pourquoi ? Tu vois bien qu'il est dans le coma, il ne va pas te répondre, tu sais ?"

Merci d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, madame. En plus, il n'y a rien à répondre, il ne parle pas ! Le gamin hausse les épaules.

"Personne ne vient le voir ?"

Et non mon petit, personne ! Je sais, c'est triste, mais au bout d'un temps on s'y fait...

"Je ne crois pas. Presque toute sa famille est morte dans un incendie, il n'y a eu que trois survivants. Lui, et les deux autres sont partis vivre ailleurs."

Une idée de Laura je suppose, je ne l'ai jamais aimé celle-là. Encore, Derek est amusant, tellement naïf et gentil, haaa... Mais Laura. Je suppose qu'elle a récupéré les pouvoirs d'alpha en plus. Ho non... impossible que je devienne son bêta. Hors de question ! Le garçon regarda sa mère.

"Mais c'est horrible ! Ils sont partis en laissant un membre de leur famille ici ?!"

Tout le monde n'a pas tes scrupules à laisser sa famille derrière lui, apparemment.

"Les gens ne sont pas aussi gentil que toi, Scott."

Oui, on peut aussi dire ça comme ça.

"Moi je viendrais le voir alors !"

Dit-il en souriant à sa mère. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, ne pas avoir de compagnie ou avoir pour seul compagnie un gamin pré-pubère... Help ! Derek vient me sortir de là ! ça commence à devenir urgent là !

Damn. Pourquoi ne m'entend-t-il pas ?! Parce que tu ne peux pas parler, Peter... Bon, c'est l'occasion d'essayer d'envoyer un message par télépathie alors.

o o o

Il m'apporte des fleurs. Des fleurs ! Qui apporte des fleurs à un homme dans le coma ? Hé bien lui. Je lui ferais bien manger, tiens.

Il vient. De temps en temps, il me parle, d'autres fois, il fait ses devoirs... mais bon sang, il a pas une maison ce gamin ?!

Mais bon, je sais. Il me l'a dis, il n'y a personne chez lui quand sa mère travaille et il se sent seul. Du coup il vient parler à un comateux... c'est vraiment censé le faire se sentir moins seul ?! Il peut pas se faire un ami de son âge, comme tout le monde ?

Paraît qu'il a un père, ce gamin. Du même âge que moi, mais il est partit quand il avait quatre ans. Enfuis même, qu'il dit. J'ai l'impression d'être un psy quand il me raconte sa vie comme ça. Ma propre vie est un échec, j'espère qu'il n'espère pas des conseils en plus !

Des fois, il ne dit rien. Il est juste là, à côté, et il lit dans le silence absolu. Il me rappellerait presque Derek. Ce lâcheur. Lui qui a préféré suivre sa sœur plutôt que rester près de moi. Je sais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais à mon avis, il n'a même pas essayé. Cette famille... Alors qu'on devrait prendre soin des uns des autres, ils m'ont toujours mis de côté. Et on voit le résultat ! Est-ce que ça leur a servis de leçon ? Non ! Comme d'habitude, ils n'écoutent qu'eux ! Et ils se feront à nouveau avoir !

Je ne comprends pas comment on peut se fourvoyer à ce point. Le pire c'est qu'ils ne savent pas... Ils sont loin d'imaginer qui est à l'origine de l'incendie... De toutes les femmes qui tournent autour de Derek, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse Kate ?! D'accord, elle est belle, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais tout de même ! Personne ne lui a appris à faire attention ? à se méfier des gens ?! C'est tout simplement impossible d'être aussi crédule...

"Décidément, tu passes ta vie ici."

Le petit Scott sourit à sa mère qui vient d'arriver. Melissa est son doux nom. Quelqu'un de très gentil, avec le cœur sur la main, ça ne m'étonne pas que son enfant soit comme ça.

"Tu crois qu'il m'entend ?"

Malheureusement, oui.

"Hé bien... ce n'est pas impossible. Mais les personnes dans le coma ont plutôt tendance à réagir aux paroles ou aux contacts de gens qu'ils connaissent et qu'ils aiment."

Ces gens ne sont pas des loup-garous, madame. Le jeune fait une petite moue triste, il a l'air peiné de cette nouvelle, mais c'est moi qui devrais être triste ! Je suis bloqué là à devoir t'écouter blablater ! Je préférerais largement sortir du coma, moi !

"Tu crois qu'il va rester dans cet état encore longtemps ?"

Pitié, dîtes que non. Qu'il y a un changement et que je vais bientôt sortir de ce cauchemar... Elle baisse le regard. C'est pas bon, ça.

"Il est possible qu'il ne revienne jamais, tu sais."

Merci. C'était VRAIMENT ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre !

o o o

ça fait quelques temps qu'il n'est pas venu. Pas que je l'attende, hein !... enfin si, un peu. Que voulez-vous, je m'y suis habitué mine de rien, je commençais à m'y faire. ça devenait une habitude. Et, bon oui, je veux bien admettre qu'il a un petit côté attachant. Peut-être ses yeux de chiot. On a limite envie de le choyer.

Une grande première pour le grand Peter Hale. Envie de choyer quelqu'un, moi ! Imaginez ! Et puis... il faut dire que c'est la seule personne qui me rend visite, qui se soucie de moi alors que ma propre famille m'a tournée le dos sans raison et qu'il ne me connaît pas. Et s'il ne venait plus ? ça ne ferait qu'un de plus qui m'aura oublié. Je pourrais ronger ma colère encore un peu plus. C'est vrai, je me sens triste, seul, en colère, trahis et il n'y a que ce gamin qui vient m'apporter un peu d'apaisement.

"C'est pas la peine, M'man !"

Ha bah le voilà. Enfin, les voilà, puisqu'il est avec sa mère.

"Mais mon chéri, c'est ton anniversaire !"

Ha oui c'est vrai, tiens, les gens normaux fêtent leurs anniversaires.

"Hé bien on le fêtera juste à deux avec un petit gâteau mais c'est tout !"

C'est la première fois que je vois un gamin qui demande moins que ce qu'il peut avoir.

"Mais pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas des amis ?"

Parce qu'il en a pas.

"Des amis ? Quels amis ?"

Le comateux juste à côté ?

"Pourquoi pas Stiles, par exemple ?"

Qui c'est celui-là ? Le gamin soupire.

"On n'est pas amis ! écoute, je sais que t'es proche du Shériff mais moi et Stiles c'est pas du tout la même chose, on n'a absolument rien en commun ! Lui, il est ami avec Jackson !"

...

"Mon cœur... Quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi doit bien avoir quelques amis, non ?"

Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux de son fils qui la regarde tristement.

"La gentillesse ne suffit pas, maman."

Et il vient s'installer à côté de moi, comme il le fait souvent. Elle soupire doucement et finalement repart travailler.

...

Et merde, maintenant je peux sentir sa tristesse. Il ne pleure pas mais je sais quant il est triste et c'est encore plus poignant. Bon sang, il arrive à me briser le cœur que je n'ai même pas ! C'est pire que regarder Bambi ! Je ne vais pas citer le roi lion puisque c'est moi le "méchant oncle" de Derek. Voyons le bon côté des choses, ça fait une animation. Les gens vont au cinéma voir des films tristes, moi j'en ai en direct.

o o o

C'est moi ou il vient de plus en plus souvent ? Pour mon anniversaire, qu'il n'est pas censé connaître, il m'a lu un livre. En entier ! Il ne devait pas avoir grand-chose d'autre à faire ce jour-là, c'était peut-être le week-end... mais tout de même. Bon, sa principale passion c'est le sport, sauf qu'il est asthmatique, ce qui ne l'aide pas. Je ne compte même pas le nombre de fois où il a dû prendre son inhalateur pendant sa lecture.

Je crois que je peux facilement dire que ça ne va pas mieux du côté de ses amitiés. Parait même que môssieur sèche les cours pour venir ici, de temps à autre. Je crois qu'il n'aime vraiment pas le collège. Il n'arrive pas bien à suivre et comprendre les cours, tandis qu'il ne s'entend même pas avec ses camarades de classe.

Lui aussi, il aimerait quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Qui soit là pour lui. Qui connaît ses pensées les plus sombre mais qui ne le jugera pas pour autant... J'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis toujours bloqué là à cause de cette foutue chasseuse.

Les jours continuent de passer. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps il vient me voir, il a grandi pourtant, ça doit bien faire quelques années... Il m'annonce que Jackson sort avec Lydia, la fille sur qui Stiles a des vues depuis la primaire. Du fait, Stiles lui a tourné le dos, et maintenant il lui parle...

Quoi ? Non mais je rêve. Il ne va pas se laisser utiliser comme un bouche-trou quand même ?! Oh, à la vue de son sourire, je crois bien que si. Et ça le ravit, même. Gamin, comment tu peux te laisser avoir de cette façon...

Je me demande surtout s'il va venir moins souvent me voir. En fait, ça paraissait même logique, maintenant qu'il avait un ami, pourquoi perdre son temps à venir voir un comateux ? Mais je n'eus pas vraiment l'occasion de le découvrir non plus.

Une nouvelle infirmière était arrivée, elle vint me voir, un sourire que je qualifierais de psychopathe sur les lèvres, elle me murmura :

"Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Hale. Je sais ce que vous êtes et que vous m'entendez. Je vais vous remettre sur pied, tout va parfaitement bien aller..."

Je ne sais pas. J'hésite un peu là, pas tout à fais sûr que la dame veuille mon bien...

En attendant, elle ne laissa plus entrer le garçon. à chaque fois, il se faisait rabrouer en bonne et due forme. Je ne sais même pas si son "amitié" a duré ou non.

o o o

Je sens mon corps encore engourdis, mais je le sens ! Ma vitalité revient peu à peu et je commence à pouvoir bouger, enfin ! Je sens toute ma haine accumulée pendant ces années, ces heures sombres de ma vie remonter en moi et me donner encore plus de hargne, de vigueur, à repousser mes limites pour enfin bouger.

Scott n'est plus venu. Du moins, il n'a pas pu, il a continué à se faire refouler par l'infirmière. J'admire son entêtement à vouloir quand même me voir, c'est admirable, surtout comparé à Derek et Laura... Ces petits enfoirés...

"Il faut que vous passiez un appel."

Furent les premiers mots qui traversèrent ma bouche. L'infirmière esquissa son sourire éternellement aussi diabolique et suivit mes indications. C'est à savoir, appeler Laura et lui laisser un message qui la fera revenir par ici. Sans laisser un seul indice sur qui l'appelle et la vérité sur le pourquoi de cet appel.

Ma nièce n'était pas vraiment très futée, elle ne tarda pas à revenir en ville, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

J'avais enfin à disposition toute ma mobilité, ma force et ma fureur. Ce fut comme une libération lorsque je la vis... la peur dans son regard. Je n'ai pas hésité à la tuer, à sentir son sang et sa chair sur mes mains, procurant à mon loup un plaisir et une puissance qui lui semblait sans bornes... c'était si bon que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter là. Je l'ai couper en deux, juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne revienne jamais... on n'est jamais assez trop prudent avec les loup-garous. Surtout les alpha.

Mais plus tard, alors que je continuais de courir dans la forêt, dépensant enfin toutes cette énergie accumulée, je l'ai sentis. Cette odeur que je ne connaissais que trop bien. L'odeur de celui que je désirais le plus dans ma meute... celui qui d'après moi méritait le plus les pouvoirs d'un loup-garou. Le seul qui avait pris soin de moi.

Scott McCall se trouvait dans cette forêt cette nuit-là. Seul. Effrayé par mon moi monstrueux, je n'avais pourtant pas hésité à le mordre et en faire mon bêta...

o o o

Je pensais que le ramener de mon côté, le faire chasser avec moi et l'intégrer entièrement à ma meute serait plus facile que ça... il avait tellement de rancœur au fond de lui. Mais il avait une force mentale incroyable. Malgré mes ordres, mes directives, il tenait bon, il ne voulait pas céder. Il ne voulait absolument pas tuer. ça me contrariait et m'impressionnait à la fois.

Je découvris qu'il était toujours ami avec Stiles. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il lui trouvait, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, pourquoi s'abaisser à être son ami alors qu'il pourrait avoir tellement mieux ? Quelqu'un qui tient réellement à lui ? Comme moi. J'aurais tué pour lui. Mais tout d'abord je voulais me débarrasser des gens qui m'ont causé du tort... Le chauffeur du bus, qu'il a tenté vainement de sauver. Venait ensuite le tour du mec du vidéo-club... C'est là que j'ai croisé Jackson pour la première fois. Je savais que c'était lui, même si je ne l'avais jamais vraiment approché, comme j'observais Scott de loin, je l'avais vu... Je l'aurais bien tué, mais il était déjà marqué par Derek. Tss... il peut pas garder ses griffes rentrées celui-là ?! Je suis peut-être mal placé pour dire ça.

Je savais que Jackson lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Qu'il cherchait absolument pourquoi il était devenu si fort tout à coup. Et Stiles... d'accord, il essayait d'aider son "ami", même si j'avais l'impression qu'il s'amusait plus de la situation qu'autre chose... J'ai bien essayé de me débarrasser d'eux d'un coup. Stiles, Jackson, Lydia et... Allison. Pourquoi tu t'es entiché d'une fille de chasseur, sérieusement ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille ! Mais ça n'a pas marché. J'ai eu beau lui ordonner, refaire monter à la surface toute sa rancœur, lui montrer qu'il serait mieux sans eux... Je ne pus rien y faire. Scott était trop heureux d'avoir des amis pour pouvoir leur faire du mal. Petit naïf... il fut bien déçu quand, après tout ce mal, Alisson le largua. évidemment ! C'est la nièce de Kate, tu t'attendais à quoi sérieusement ?!

Le pire c'est que Derek l'avait amené à moi, j'avais dû faire semblant d'être dans le coma, Scott m'avait bien reconnu mais il n'avait rien dis. Comprenant que c'était Derek le neveu qui m'avait laissé derrière pendant toutes ces années...

Résultat, c'était vraiment le bordel pour Scott. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de Derek, d'ailleurs après l'attaque au lycée, il croyait qu'il était mort. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de son patron, qu'il pensait être l'alpha. Jackson draguait Allison, puisque pour la première fois il rencontrait une fille qui ne se cachait pas derrière des airs et des non-dits. Lydia était morte de jalousie en voyant ça et avait fais des avances à Scott, qu'elle avait carrément embrassé. Scott ne savait plus où il en était, et pour ne rien arrangé à tout cela, Stiles découvrit pour le baiser et décida de l'attacher un soir de pleine lune... Je te l'avais dis Scott que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le garder comme ami ! Enfin, non... je ne l'ai pas dis, mais je l'ai pensé très fort, tu peux me croire.

Et enfin, sa rancœur atteignant enfin ses limites, il allait tuer... Jackson et Alisson... Il allait le faire... si seulement Derek n'était pas intervenu. Foutu neveu qui fait foirer mes plans ! Il était à deux... non, même pas. Un doigt !

Ha, et puis aussi ils ont retrouvé les corps que j'avais brûlé de deux petits merdeux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à mon bêta. Il est à moi, pas touche.

o o o

Je les ais tous rencontré tour à tour, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Allison... J'avais martyrisé Lydia en la laissant vivante, elle devait soit se transformer, soit mourir. Je la voulais comme bêta. Je la voulais pour Scott. Elle était parfaite pour lui et il n'avait pas à subir les jalousies de Jackson et Stiles. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit une banshee...

Stiles, lui.. J'en avais besoin pour quelque chose. Quand je lui ai demandé si l'identifiant et le mot de passe de Scott pour son ordinateur était Allison, il m'a répondu "Vous le voulez toujours dans votre meute ?" évidemment que ça m'a fait rouler des yeux. 1) Je ne comprenais pas ce que pouvait avoir mon bêta avec cette humaine si ingrate. 2) Je rêvais ou Stiles médisait sur son propre "meilleur ami" ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, en fait... 3) Bien sûr que je le veux dans ma meute, c'est celui que je voulais le plus. Même si pour le moment, il a peur de moi.

J'ai proposé la morsure à Stiles, juste pour le plaisir. Peu importe sa réponse, je ne l'aurais pas mordu. Il ne la méritait pas. Il resterait un simple humain hyperactif qui observerait son "meilleur ami", ou plutôt son seul ami, devenir quelqu'un.

Puis, je suis mort.

Bon, pas tout de suite, et en plus c'était prévu, donc ne pleurez pas.

J'ai rencontré Scott dans la forêt, il m'a vu, moi, son alpha. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il n'était pas surpris. Non, il savait. Il ne le savait peut-être pas depuis le début mais... oui, quand Derek l'a emmené à l'hôpital me voir, c'est là qu'il a compris. C'était une trop grosse coïncidence.

"Pourquoi Peter ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi." Il secouait la tête, il savait évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence.

"Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais jamais... être comme vous.

\- Je le sais. Derek va me tuer, et tu devras le laisser faire.

\- Quoi ? Mais... c'est votre neveu..

\- Crois-moi, il le fera. Mais je reviendrais..." Un petit silence s'installe alors que nous nous observons, je pouvais sentir sa tristesse et son angoisse. "Au sujet de ta mère... je n'avais aucune intention de la blesser. Je suis désolé. Et je t'en supplie, laisse tomber ton Allison, elle ne te mérite pas."

Et voilà.

J'avais tué Kate, la dernière dont je devais me venger. Derek m'avait tué sans scrupule pour récupérer les pouvoirs d'alpha. Fort heureusement, il n'est pas aussi prudent que moi, il me restait assez de ressources pour revenir à la vie.

J'avais un bêta. Et ce lien que j'avais réussi à créer avec la Banshee quand je l'avais griffé. Plutôt que tourmenter Scott, je me suis servis d'elle, surtout qu'il est toujours plus facile d'entrer en contact avec une Banshee quand on est mort...

Je reviendrais bientôt.

o o o

Une fois revenus d'entre les morts, j'ai pu faire la connaissance des bêta de ce cher Derek. Une épileptique dont tout le monde se moquait à cause d'une de ses crises. Un mec qui se fait battre et enfermer dans un frigo par son père. Un... noir. Pas que je sois raciste mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire sur ce mec, je ne comprends même pas comment il est arrivé dans cette histoire. Peut-être que Derek voulait une minorité ethnique ? Aucune idée. Ha ! J'en oubliais presque Jackson ! Celui qui est tellement seul qu'il a fini par se transformer en Kanima et se faisait diriger par un maître, un premier lieu Matt, un psychopathe. En deuxième lieu, Gérard, encore un Argent, encore plus psychopathe que Kate et Matt réunis.

J'ai aidé la meute et je l'ai tué.

Bon, par contre, il est revenu tout de suite en mode "loup-garou" au plus grand soulagement de toute la meute. Enfin presque, personnellement, je m'en fichais, mais je voyais le sourire revenir sur le visage de Scott et ça c'était ce que j'aimais. Derek se trompait au sujet de Scott, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a déjà une meute qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie de la sienne, mais parce qu'il m'avait déjà moi. Et aussi parce qu'il m'avait fais souffrir de bien des façon, ça, Scott le savait.

Le truc bien avec mon neveu c'est qu'il avait tout de même sauvé Scott des griffes d'une Argent, la transformant au passage, elle avait dû mettre fin à ses jours. ça, c'était génial, je ne pouvais que lui accorder. S'en suivit l'effet boule de neige où Gerard, le plus psychopathe de la famille, termina de retourner le cerveau de cette chère Allison qui voulait absolument en terminer avec les loup-garous. Charmante jeune fille, vraiment... Scott, à quel moment tu vas te rendre compte que cette fille va te conduire à ta perte ? Sérieusement ! C'est l'abominable garce !

Et là... un miracle tout droit sortis du ciel. Non seulement Allison rompit avec Scott, et celui-ci le prit bien. Un peu trop bien. Bon d'accord, je l'avoue, on venait d'avoir une conversation très privé où je lui ai dis que malgré tout, je n'aurais pu espérer un meilleur bêta que lui. Il était aux anges, Allison pouvait bien lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne lui faisait rien. Il m'avait moi ! Allez, du balai la Argent, on laisse place à l'alpha !

Le meilleur de tout fut tout de même quand Isaac se mit à sortir avec Allison, je crois qu'on peut de nouveau remercier Derek pour ça. Je plaindrais presque Chris par contre. Non seulement il perd tout ses proches mais en plus sa fille lui ramène que des loup-garous.

Je n'étais aimé de personne dans la meute, à vrai dire, et je m'en fichais. J'aidais Scott, les autres n'étaient là que pour être manipulé et me servir.

o o o

On a envoyé Jackson dans une meute à Londres, ils l'aideront à se servir de ses pouvoirs non seulement de loup-garou mais aussi de Kanima, qui lui sont un peu resté. Il n'y a que moi, Derek et Scott qui sommes au courant, pour les autres il est juste partis continuer ses études là-bas sur ordre de ses parents qui trouvaient l'environnement de Beacon Hills malsain.

Scott continue de prendre des nouvelles de lui, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Il a vraiment le comportement protecteur d'un alpha, c'est troublant.

Je les ai aidé. Pour tout. La meute d'alpha... Ce connard de Deucalion avait prévu de me piquer mon bêta pour l'intégrer à sa meute ! Il est fou ! Heureusement, je pouvais avoir confiance en Scott, jamais il ne suivrait un taré pareil.

Ensuite fut le tour du Nogitsune... j'ai attendu sagement que Scott lui-même me demande de l'aide. J'étais heureux comme un gosse mais impossible de le montrer, je me ferais griller sinon. Pourquoi donc Peter Hale était aux anges ? Sans doute parce qu'il a encore manigancé quelque chose derrière le dos des autres.. Et bien non, désolé de vous décevoir.

Scott a même dis lui-même qu'il me faisait confiance. Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il a dis... mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire. Et je lui ai enfin appris un truc. à se servir d'un de ses pouvoir, je me sentais vraiment dans la peau de son alpha.

Et là, BIM. Plus d'Allison. Raide morte. Enfin ! Bon, je n'ai pas particulièrement aimé sa mort. Elle a adressé ses derniers mots à Scott - alors qu'elle sortait avec Isaac, merci pour la logique - ce qui n'a fait que le rendre un peu plus niais, à vouloir sauver tout le monde...

Mais bon, je peux être fier de mon bêta, il est devenu un true alpha. Un true alpha ! Je savais qu'il avait ça dans le sang !

Puis, les heures sombres sont arrivés...

Par quoi commencer ? Ceux qui voulaient tués les êtres surnaturels, dont Scott, qui m'ont fais retombés dans mon penchant pour le sang ? Ou alors quand Scott a eu son premier bêta ?

Il a osé... C'était comme un trahison pour moi. On avait ce lien particulier d'Alpha/Bêta et voilà qu'il mord quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais tout de même... j'ai du mal à le digérer.

Alors qu'on vient à peine de se débarrasser de la chasseuse, voilà qu'il nous ramène Liam. Un petit chiot perdu qui a des crises de colères assez impressionnante. Autant vous dire que je ne l'aime pas. Scott est à moi !

Puis, j'ai appris que j'avais une fille. Elle craquait sur Stiles cette idiote... qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'une fille pareille, franchement ?

Le pire du pire fut quand j'appris que le méchant que tout le monde redoutait, celui qui était derrière tout ça... n'était ni plus ni moins que moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

Meredith, une connasse de Banshee avait écouté mes pensées pendant que j'étais dans le coma. ça ne se fait pas ! On écoute pas les gens pendant qu'ils sont dans le coma ! L'irrespect de la vie privé, on en parle ?

Maintenant ils vont croire que c'est moi, que c'est ce que je voulais depuis le début... Scott va être tellement déçu... Il me faisait confiance... Alors que j'ai mis tant de temps à essayer de me faire accepter, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle vienne tout gâcher ? Je voulais juste Scott...

Je veux Scott.

Je le veux rien que pour moi.

Je le veux de mon côté... et il y a encore un moyen pour ça.

o o o

J'avais besoin de Kate dans mon plan, cette salope était encore vivante, mais ça signifiait aussi qu'elle était en quelque sorte ma bêta. Elle seule pouvait comprendre mon envie de le ramener dans notre camps. De faire revivre la meute.

J'ai voulu le transformer en Berserker. Ce qui a marché.

Enfin... au début. Parce que les renforts sont arrivés pour sauver Scott du côté obscur. Liam l'a fais revenir parmi eux et je savais que c'était terminé.

 _Si tu ne veux pas être de mon côté, alors tue-moi !_

Un combat s'engagea entre nous deux, mais il n'y allait pas à fond.

 _Non, Peter pas ça..._

Je lançais une table dans la direction de Liam.

 _Tue-moi !_

Je savais que ça allait le faire réagir, protecteur comme il est... Il ne m'a pas tué mais il ne m'a pas raté.

"Tu n'as jamais été un alpha, Peter." _Tu étais MON alpha._ "Puisque tu as toujours été un monstre." _Ou plutôt, on t'a transformé en monstre. Peter..._

Quelle solitude nous a encore atteins, mon pauvre Scott... nous voilà de nouveau séparé. J'étais encore prisonnier et tu ne pouvais pas venir me voir. On ne te laissait pas entrer et pourtant, je t'entendais. Tu essayais, jour après jour de venir me voir dans ma cellule de Eichen House et on te répondait qu'il n'y avait que Derek qui pouvait venir me voir. Tu ne pouvais pas en parler à la meute non plus, ils ne savent rien sur notre relation, ni à quel point je peux te chérir et je me sens seul sans toi...

* * *

 **Ne soyez pas surpris de voir d'autres choses arriver dans les jours à venir, j'essaie de reprendre mon rythme habituel. De plus, pour les intéressés, le groupe Scott's Pack est toujours ouvert, il y a même à présent une page où des concours sont organisés et vous pouvez gagner des créations originales.**

 **à bientôt pour la partie 2 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Scott.

Les jours passent et je ne peux pas le voir. Je me maudis, j'aurais dû empêcher Derek de le mettre à l'asile. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? Que malgré ce que Peter a tenté de faire, je ne veux pas le voir emprisonné ? Je veux pouvoir lui parler quand j'en ai envie ? Nous aurions pu partager tant de choses, personne ici n'en connaît autant sur les loup-garou que Peter.

Je continuais de sortir avec Kira mais ça n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que je ressentais pour mon ancien alpha. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire mes craintes, ma non-aptitude à gérer une meute, elle faisait elle aussi partie de ma meute... Je ne peux pas me permettre de les inquiéter. Je dois gérer, quoiqu'il arrive. Même si j'essuie des refus à chaque fois que je tente d'aller voir Peter.

Il n'en a pas marre de me faire à chaque fois attendre ? De me laisser en plan, comme ça ? Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui, je ne sais même pas s'il va bien ! Peut-être même qu'ils lui font vivre un enfer là-bas... C'est Eichen House, après tout. Je ne peux pas croire que Derek ait pensé une seule seconde que c'était une bonne idée de l'envoyer là-bas ! C'est vrai quoi, il l'avait déjà laissé à l'hôpital, ne venant jamais le voir, quand il était dans le coma. Il l'avait ensuite tué. Il a tué son propre oncle ! Je veux bien que Peter ne soit pas un modèle de gentillesse mais tout de même... Il avait réussi à revenir d'entre les morts. Il s'est complètement fichu de l'avis de la meute et a tout de même fais des efforts pour en faire partis.

Puis, avec cette histoire de Bienfaiteur, il a complètement perdu les pédales... Si seulement il voulait bien partager ses confusions plutôt que de tout garder pour lui et cogiter. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait ! Et à chaque fois c'est pareil ! Il fait ses petits coups en douce et ça se finit mal pour lui ! Bon sang, il ne réalise pas qu'il se fait du mal tout seul alors que je suis là, moi ?! Ce crétin...

"ça va, Scott ?" Je souris à Stiles.

"Oui, pourquoi ?

\- T'as vraiment une sale mine en ce moment, tu sais.

\- Je révise beaucoup avant la reprise, je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu aussi à fond dans quelque chose, je suis sûr que ça va aller.

\- Merci, c'est gentil." Même si j'ai vraiment des doutes là-dessus, comme un mauvais pré-sentiment sur ce qui pourrait bientôt arriver à Beacon Hills.

Tout ce que j'espérais c'est réussir mes études et revoir Peter, c'est tout ce qui m'importait à ce moment-là.

J'étais loin de me douter de la conversation qui avait lieu dans mon dos et que je surpris malgré moi. Stiles était au téléphone avec Derek, et moi j'étais dans le couloir, j'étais juste venu voir naturellement mon meilleur ami, apparemment il ne m'attendait pas.

"Il va mal, je le vois bien...

\- Il a encore tenté d'aller le voir aujourd'hui.

\- Laisse-le le voir, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Stiles...

\- Je sais ce que tu penses ! Mais visiblement, il en a envie. Il en a besoin ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête. Ou plutôt, ce qu'ils ont en tête ces deux-là, mais je ne peux pas continuer à regarder sans rien faire. Si Scott veut le voir c'est qu'il a ses raisons !" Je pouvais entendre Derek soupirer de l'autre côté du téléphone.

"Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais si ça tourne mal, ne vient pas te plaindre.

\- ça va aller, j'ai confiance en Scott."

J'étais loin de me douter que ça se voyait tellement que j'allais mal, ni même que Derek se renseignait sur les visites de son oncle. Cependant, je ne pus que sourire à l'idée que Stiles se soucis tant de moi et qu'il me soutienne malgré qu'il ne connaisse rien de cette histoire. Ça me va droit au cœur.

o o o

Je le vois enfin, j'ai tellement attendu ça et pourtant, cette vitre qui nous sépare me fait réaliser à quel point nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre malgré tout.

"Il parait que tu te battait tellement avec ton co-détenu qu'ils ont dû te mettre dans une cellule tout seul." Pas de réponse. "Et qu'après tu as passé ta colère sur le lit, c'est pour cela que tu n'as plus qu'un matelas..." Toujours rien. Il a l'air si triste, si mal, si seul. ça me broie le cœur, j'ai tellement envie de le sortir de là et d'enfin le serrer contre moi... "Peter...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sais.

\- Tu aurais dû me tuer.

\- J'aurais dû, mais je ne pouvais pas.

\- Tu es désespérant...

\- Je trouverais un moyen ! Tu sortiras d'ici puis tout sera comme avant...

\- Scott... dans quel monde tu vis pour penser qu'avant c'était mieux ? C'est terminé. Tout est finis."

Je tapais alors violemment contre la vitre, la mâchoire serrée.

"Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire un truc pareil après tout ça ! Je t'ai toujours fais confiance !" Les gardes arrivaient déjà pour me faire sortir de là.

"Ne vient plus." Furent les derniers mots de Peter.

"Non ! Non ! Peter ! Je reviendrais ! Je t'abandonnerais pas !"

Je me retrouvais finalement dehors, seul et tourmentés par ses mots, j'éclatais en sanglot. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer, ni comme ça, ni maintenant. Je voulais juste être avec lui...

La rentrée arriva, et même si je retournais voir Peter, on ne se disait plus rien. On était là mais aucun de nous ne prenait la parole, comme si un seul mot suffirait à tout faire voler en éclat. Je ne supportais pas cette situation et j'avais mal mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Derek ne voudrait pas le laisser sortir, pour le faire de force il me faudrait l'aide de ma meute mais je ne pouvais pas les mettre au courant...

C'est là qu'arriva Theo.

Mon premier ami. Bien avant que je me lie d'amitié avec l'hyperactif, il y avait Theo, pour qui j'avais toujours eu une amitié très forte et une admiration sans borne. à l'époque, mon héro, c'était lui. Il avait toujours pris soin de moi et à son départ je m'étais senti bien seul.

Mais il était de retour ! C'était un loup-garou lui aussi ! Je pensais rêver.

Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il fasse partis de la meute et dans le fond ça m'arrangeait, je n'avais pas à être l'alpha avec lui mais simplement moi, et je pouvais lui parler de Peter. De notre relation étrange. De mes sentiments pour lui et mes inquiétudes.

"Tu sais quoi ? Une fois cette histoire de chimère réglé, on ira le sortir de là, d'accord ?"

Je lui souris. Theo était vraiment le meilleur et le seul qui me comprenne.

Seulement, quelques jours plus tard, j'allais à Eichen House comme j'en avais l'habitude et... Peter s'était échappé. Volatilisé dans la nature. Personne ne savait où il était.

Il était sortis de Eichen House et il n'était même pas venu me voir... Il était partis. Il m'avait abandonné. Peut-être même que je ne le reverrais jamais.

La douleur d'une telle pensée me tordait l'estomac. Je me sentais plus que triste, amer, désemparé.

Mais le pire restait à venir.

"Tu sais, je me méfie vraiment de Theo, même Jackson dit..." Je tiquais à ce prénom.

"Jackson ?

\- Ha oui, j'ai repris contact avec lui. Comme à la base on est amis et qu'il ne sort plus avec Lydia, il n'y avait pas de raison... tu comprends ?"

Tu parles si je comprends...

"Et donc Jackson est de ton avis. Tu m'étonnes."

Je suis partis avant de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

Tout se compliquait dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus faire confiance à personne mis à part Theo...

Mais là aussi, je me trompais.

Depuis le début, Theo n'était pas de mon côté et avait prévu de me tuer.

Ils m'avaient tous trahis. Stiles, Peter, Theo, Liam... j'étais seul et un mauvais alpha.

Je me sentais lentement glisser vers les ténèbres de la mort alors que ma mère tentait de me réanimer. Je ne réagis pas avant d'entendre ce lointain et pourtant puissant hurlement qui me déchirait les tripes. Une plainte d'agonie qui me suppliait de rester en vie. Revenant tout à coup à moi, je répondis à son appel aussi puissamment que je le pouvais.

Peter.

o o o

J'allais mal. J'allais très mal.

J'ai cherché Peter, en vain. Au point que je me demandais si je n'avais pas tout simplement rêvé. Rêvé que Peter revienne. Qu'il m'appelle enfin. Qu'il accepte d'être à mes cotés...

Pas de Peter.

J'essayais d'abord de sauver le père de Stiles. Me réconcilier avec mon meilleur ami qui devait m'en vouloir comme pas permis. Sauver Lydia, sauver... tout le monde.

Une fois le Shérif guérit en en sûreté, Stiles et moi en bonne voie de réconciliation, nous voilà partis pour chercher Kira.

J'avais déjà Malia et Chris. Je devais aussi me réconcilier avec Liam mais même si c'était mon précieux bêta, j'avoue avoir du mal.

Mais je devais réunir ma meute pour lutter contre les Dread Doctors, Theo et sa meute, la bête du Gévaudan, la louve du désert... Pourquoi tant d'ennemis d'un coup et Peter n'était pas là pour m'aider ? Mais où était-il ?

Stiles et moi nous sommes réconciliés et nous avons ramené Kira au passage. J'avoue m'être perdu dans ses bras, j'avais désespérément besoin d'amour et de réconfort.

Tout continuait de partir en vrille et je ne savais plus quoi faire... j'étais à bout.

Assis sur le Nemeton, j'attendais. Je réfléchissais. J'essayais de faire le tri dans mes pensées, de comprendre, de faire un semblant de plan qui puisse marcher.

J'entendis alors un craquement. Je relevais la tête et trouvais le regard gris de Peter.

Il était là, enfin.

"Où étais-tu ?

\- J'avais quelques trucs à régler.

\- Je t'ai attendu.

\- Je le sais."

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, son regard ne quittant pas le mien.

"Tu ne m'as pas abandonné ?

\- Jamais. Je t'ai toujours voulu."

Sa main passa tendrement dans mes cheveux et je ne pus retenir un soupir de bien-être. Enfin il me touchait. Enfin je pouvais sentir sa chaleur.

"Je ne suis pas un bon alpha...

\- Si tu ne l'es pas alors personne ne l'est.

\- La meute ne va pas bien...

\- Parce que tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

\- Tu vas trouver."

Je souris doucement, me sentant réconforter par ses paroles. Je ne pensais pas que Peter avait confiance à ce point-là en mes capacités d'alpha. Je sentais sa main se poser sur mon torse et soulager doucement la douleur venant de ma blessure qui avait failli me coûter la vie.

"Tu veux que je m'en mêle ?" Demanda finalement mon ancien alpha.

"Non... ça risquerait encore de te retomber dessus. C'est mon combat. ça va aller."

Maintenant qu'il est là tout va aller pour le mieux.

Il me prend contre lui et m'enlace, je me laisse faire, posant ma tête contre son épaule.

Je ne veux plus jamais le quitter...

o o o

J'avais réussi. J'avais réussi !

Plus de docteurs, Theo était enfermé, plus de bête, plus de louve... tous le monde était sauf et Kira repartait voit les Skin Walkers.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

ça signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour nous séparer, Peter et moi, mis à part la meute toujours au courant de rien.

C'est là que Derek revint en ville, et arriva dans ma chambre sans y être invité.

"Peter s'est échappé.

\- Oui, je sais." Il plissa le regard en m'observant.

"Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Si jamais j'apprends que tu m'as menti...

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Frapper ton alpha ? Tu vas faire comme avec ton oncle que tu as abandonné, puis tué, exclu de la meute et enfin mis à l'asile ?" Derek fronça les sourcils. Si seulement c'est possible de les avoir plus froncer que ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Peter. Je l'ai connu quand il était à l'hôpital, dans le coma. Personne ne venait le voir, et maintenant je sais même qu'il entendait et voyait tout malgré ça... Toi et Laura vous l'aviez abandonné et tu t'étonnes qu'il soit devenu comme ça ?" Le loup-garou de naissance me regardait, dubitatif, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

On disait que Derek n'avait qu'une seule expression mais ce n'est pas vrai, quand on le connaît bien, on lui voit une multitude d'expressions passer sur son visage.

"Les choses n'étaient pas comme ça. On devait s'éloigner des chasseurs, de ceux qui savaient que nous n'étions pas humain, et Laura ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix...

\- Et c'était trop compliqué de transférer Peter dans un autre hôpital ?

\- C'est que...

\- Vous ne vouliez pas vous encombrer. Comme maintenant, plutôt que simplement le surveiller, tu as préféré l'envoyer dans cet endroit de dingue...

\- Comment tu peux prendre sa défense après tout ce qu'il t'a fais ?!

\- Parce qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes. Et aussi parce que je sais des choses sur lui que tu ne connais même pas...

\- Comme quoi ?

\- ça ne te regarde pas. La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je me charge de lui, tu peux aller où tu veux, faire ce que tu veux, Peter ne t'importunera plus.

\- Tu paris ? On parle de Peter.

\- Et il a trouvé bien mieux à faire que t'embêter."

Derek resta là quelques instants, m'observant. Mais il ne trouva finalement rien à dire et partit.

J'attendis un peu d'être sûr que Derek soit loin avant de rejoindre Peter à son appartement. Je ne pus retenir un sourire alors qu'il m'ouvre la porte.

"Derek ne te remettra pas à l'asile.

\- Tu l'as convaincu ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça...

\- Tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix, c'est ça ?

\- Hé, je suis l'alpha après tout ! Je ne laisserais plus rien se mettre entre nous..."

Peter esquisse un petit sourire et m'attire finalement jusqu'à lui, venant doucement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ces lèvres que j'ai si longtemps désiré et qui me font frémir d'envie. Ma main venant agripper ses cheveux, j'approfondis le baiser, je dévore cette bouche et cette langue qui m'ont fais absolument fantasmer pendant de nombreuses nuit.

C'est mon Peter.

o o o

Le corps nu de Peter collés à moi, je soupirai d'aise. Je crois que c'est le plus beau réveil de ma vie. Je me sens tellement bien, heureux et enfin complet. Peter était la personne que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Le seul qui me remplit de bonheur. Il se colle un peu plus et embrasse ma nuque.

"à moi." Je souris doucement et le regarde pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

"à moi aussi."

On continue de s'embrasser alors que je passe mes bras autour de lui, venant tendrement caresser son dos. Dieu que j'aime cet homme, il va finir par me rendre cinglé, si ce n'est pas déjà fais. Il vient prendre en main mes fesses pour les malaxer entre ses doigts.

"Comment va réagir la meute en apprenant pour nous ?

\- Hm... ils vont pas s'en remettre. Mais je m'en fiche, je ne te quitterais pas."

Peter sourit doucement, et bon sang, quand il sourit sincèrement il est juste trop craquant. Je l'attire à nouveau contre moi et mordille ses lèvres avec envie.

"Je te préviens, Peter, il est hors de question que tu t'éloignes encore de moi. Ni en étant dans le coma, ni en mourant, ni parce qu'il y a une meute d'alpha ou quoique ce soit de surnaturel, ni parce que tu as soit-disant pensé à détruire tout le monde, ni en finissant en prison ou ailleurs. Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus."

Un étrange bruit sort de la bouche de Peter, une sorte de grognement mais absolument rien de menaçant, au contraire. C'est plus comme si les mots que je venais de prononcer étaient exactement ceux qu'il voulait entendre.

Il me sert un peu plus contre lui en plongeant son nez contre ma nuque, humant mon odeur dont il se délecte. Puis, il embrasse et léchouille la peau à sa portée, me faisant un peu gémir.

"Alors prépare-toi à te faire dévorer..." Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Je souris doucement et le regarde avec défi.

"Je n'attends que ça."

Et on s'embrasse, encore. Et on ne se séparera plus. Jamais.

o o o

"Scott ? On ne t'a-..." Derek grogne. Et je me contente de sourire.

"Oui, vous ne nous attendiez pas, ce n'est pas grave, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il est hors de question qu'il mette un pied dans mon loft !" Je fais rougeoyer mes yeux, je n'ai vraiment pas l'air de rigoler.

"Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis." Il hésite encore un peu avant de finalement nous laisser passer, il n'a pas le choix.

Tout le monde est là, ce qui m'arrange.

"Bon je vois que vous étiez certainement en train de parler de moi alors puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je vous annonce que Peter et moi sommes ensemble." Des regards s'écarquillent, des bouches s'entrouvrent, la surprise englobe la pièce.

"Quand tu dis ensemble... en couple ? Genre amoureux ?

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est... Une blague ?

\- Non.

\- Il t'a retourné le cerveau ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il a essayé de te tuer !

\- Alors déjà, non. Il a voulu me ramener de son côté pour que je fasse partis de sa meute, nuance. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a toujours voulu mais les choses ne se sont jamais passés comme il le fallait... mais maintenant plus rien n'est là pour faire obstacle, voilà pourquoi je vous l'annonce, je ne demande pas votre bénédiction.

\- Comment.. tu peux faire une chose pareille ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Ho ça va, hein, est-ce que je dis quelque chose à propos de la relation étrange entre Chris et Isaac ? Non. à propos de Liam et Derek ? Non plus. J'en ai d'autres en réserve, je continue ou... ?" Tout le monde se tait finalement, baissant la tête de peur d'être montré du doigt. Ils ont tous leur petit secret et je les connais mieux que personne. Je pose finalement mon regard sur mon frère de cœur. "Stiles ? Tu ne dis rien ?" Il me sourit doucement.

"C'est vrai que je suis surpris. Je m'attendais pas à ça même si j'avais compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre vous... alors d'accord, je vais peut-être mettre du temps à m'y habituer mais si c'est comme ça que tu le sens..." Je souris de nouveau, me sentant soulagé. J'aurais dû savoir que Stiles serait là pour me soutenir. "Oh, et tant que nous y sommes, je sors avec Jackson."

... Alors celle-là, je l'avais pas vu venir.

o o o

L'annonce à ma mère ne fut pas des plus joyeuse mais je crois qu'elle finira par s'y faire. J'ai une mère assez cool, je dois bien l'avouer.

Peter m'embrasse et je lui rends son baiser, caressant son corps.

"Pas trop embêté par la nouvelle conquête de Stiles ?

\- Non, je comprends mieux à présent...

\- ça ne pose pas de problème que Jackson revienne alors ?

\- Mais non, c'était ce qui était prévu. Et puis, là, maintenant, on s'en fiche de Jackson."

Je me frotte contre lui, faisant rencontrer nos membres en érections, ce qui le fait grogner, et j'aime ça. C'est tellement bon de le sentir contre moi, j'en ai tellement rêvé... et à présent ce rêve et devenu réalité. Je peux sentir son odeur, sa peau, ses cheveux, son début de barbe... je peux tout sentir et j'ai l'impression que ça m'enivre de joie.

"Je t'aime..." Lui susurrai-je au creux de l'oreille.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime. Tu es celui qui m'est le plus précieux..." Il revient m'embrasser, plus tendrement.

Je continue de caresser son corps, jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses que je n'hésite pas à tâter. Je le redresse, pouvant apprécier tout son corps du regard.

"Je peux ?" Lui demandai-je.

"Mon corps est à toi." Se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

J'acquiesce et viens doucement lécher et suçoter ses tétons avec envie. Il a un si beau corps, si parfait, tout m'excite chez lui. Je continue tout en venant prendre son membre entre mes mains, le caressant en même temps, le faisant râler sous l'excitation.

"Prends-moi."Lui dis-je tout en mordillant ses lèvres avec envie.

"Avec plaisir."

Il me retourne sur le lit et commence à me préparer tout en embrassant mon dos avec délice.

"Pas trop, j'aime quand ça fait un peu mal..."

Il esquisse un sourire en coin et en profite pour me mordiller la fesse, me faisant pousser un petit râle. Il me prépare juste ce qu'il faut avant de me pénétrer assez sauvagement. Je pousse un long gémissement tout en me cambrant. Il va jusqu'à la garde et attend quelques secondes avant de commencer à bouger en moi.

L'instant est torride, sauvage, brusque et jouissif, je prends mon pied tout en gémissant son nom, ce qui ne l'excite que davantage. Je le sens me pilonner alors que je bouge les hanches pour en avoir plus.

"Oui... vas-y comme ça... Oui, plus... Peter, encore... Plus fort... oui là... Han là !"

Je cris presque alors que j'arrive au point culminant, il me fait jouir puis se retire pour me retourner à nouveau et se branle jusqu'à venir sur mon ventre. Il se délecte de la vue et je me lèche les lèvres. C'était tellement bon. Tellement meilleur que toutes mes autres expériences. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse à nouveau avant de s'allonger à mes côtés, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça au lit.

\- Pas trop déçu ?

\- Au contraire..."

Je souris doucement tout en venant caresser ses cheveux. Dieu que je peux aimer cet homme...

o o o

J'ai une surprise pour Peter, reste à voir comment il va le prendre, nous n'avons pas encore abordé les sujets qui fâchent.

Il hausse un sourcil méfiant en me voyant entrer. Enfin, en nous voyant entrer.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?" Demanda-t-il.

"ça ? C'est une fille en bas âge. Elle s'appelle Maëline.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait ici ? Où sont ses parents ?

\- On ne sait pas, justement. On l'a retrouvé seule, errante sur la route alors qu'elle n'a que tout au plus trois ans...

\- Alors il faut la conduire au poste de police !

\- On ne peut pas, s'il est arrivé quelque chose à ses parents alors ils vont la confier à un foyer ou je ne sais quoi...

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Alors, elle a des pouvoirs." Peter parut perplexe.

"Oh." Il avisa la gamine qui se cachait derrière mes jambes. "Et donc ? On va la garder jusqu'à retrouver ses parents ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et si on ne les trouve pas ?

\- Dans ce cas... est-ce que tu voudrais être papa ?

\- Je suis déjà père, je te rappelle.

\- Oui, enfin, toi et Malia ne vous considérez pas vraiment comme père et fille..." Peter soupira.

"Fait comme tu veux, de toute façon tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude."

Je souris doucement, je savais ce qui le chiffonnait réellement, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, je ne le comprenais que trop bien. Il avait peur d'échouer une deuxième fois dans le rôle de père.

Je montrais ensuite la maison à Maëline, lui indiquant sa nouvelle chambre. Pour tout dire, les premières nuits elle était venu dormir avec nous, elle faisait des cauchemars et avait peur, Peter faisait l'agacé mais je voyais bien qu'en réalité ça lui plaisait de s'occuper d'elle.

Les jours ont passés et on a finalement découvert que sa famille a été sauvagement tué, il ne reste qu'elle. On l'a alors adopté, à présent c'est notre petite fille chérie et on compte bien prendre soin d'elle.

o o o

Peter arriva, complètement fou de rage, il me vit et ça le choqua tellement qu'il en perdit des couleurs, sa rage ne fit que s'accentuer. Il regarda Stiles et Jackson et pointa sur eux un doigts accusateur.

"Tout ça c'est votre faute !" Rugit-il avant d'attraper Jackson par le col. "Comment j'ai pu vous faire confiance une seconde ?!" Ils n'osèrent répondre, eux-même bouleversés par la situation.

"Peter, ne commence pas..." Tenta ma mère, présente aussi, et dont les larmes perlaient sur son visage. Mais Peter n'allait certainement pas se calmer, il allait repartir de plus belle quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

"Daddy ?" Appela Maëline qui arrivait avec Lydia, un peu inquiète d'entendre son père hurler. Peter se calma automatiquement et vint la prendre dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Papa ?

\- Ne regarde pas..." Lui dit-il tout en embrassant ses cheveux, comme si c'était possible qu'il puisse cacher à sa fille toute l'horreur du monde.

Même si au début Peter s'était montré assez réticent à l'idée d'adopter un enfant, il avait finis par s'attacher à elle et à se comporter comme un père surprotecteur.

Et moi, alors que j'avais une vie de famille parfaite, il avait fallu que je parte combattre avec Jackson et les autres, c'était mon devoir en tant qu'alpha. Alors que j'ai demandé à Peter de rester là, pour Maëline. On s'était fais surprendre par des cocktails Molotov... j'aurais pu éviter le mien, mais Stiles se trouvait juste derrière, impossible.

Je me retrouvais donc dans ce lit, conscient mais inconscient, comme Peter l'avait été avant moi. Tellement brûlé que je devrais être mort, je peux dire merci à mes pouvoirs d'alpha...

"Il faut aller chercher un aconit." Annonça Peter. "La plupart de ces plantes nous sont nocif mais il y en a une qui nous guérit, le problème c'est qu'elle est extrêmement rare et qu'on la trouve dans des endroits très froid où on ne trouve normalement aucune plante... C'est avec ça que m'avait soigné mon infirmière. Il faut que je la trouve.

\- Non, Peter. Tu dois rester là, être près de lui, et surtout t'occuper de ta fille. Nous on s'occupe du reste."

Peter sembla dubitatif mais sa fille était un bon argument, elle et moi étions ses précieux trésors, il ne nous laissera pour rien au monde.

o o o

Peter passait tous les jours et restaient de longs moments avec moi, parfois avec Maëline, parfois non. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'elle me voit comme ça, mais plus encore, il avait besoin de ces quelques moments seul à seul.

Il me lisait ce fameux livre que je lui avais lu il y a longtemps, pour son anniversaire, je crois. à ce moment-là, j'étais loin d'imaginer que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi et que je finirais par être à sa place, dans ce lit.

"La crosse est un jeu inventé par les Amérindiens sous différents noms : dehuntshigwa'es en onondaga, da-nah-wah'uwsdi en cherokee, Tewaarathon en mohawk ou baaga`adowe en ojibwé. Il s'agit de l'un des plus vieux jeu d'équipe du continent américain, puisque des origines de ce sport remontent jusqu'au XIe siècle en Mésoamérique ou au Mexique. Ce jeu était ensuite pratiqué dans le Canada et les États-Unis actuels, notamment dans la région des Grands Lacs et la côte Est des États-Unis..."

Oui, je lui avais lu un livre sur le Lacrosse qui me passionnait à ce moment-là, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à y faire allusion lors d'une rencontre entre lui, Derek et moi. Heureusement, Derek était loin d'imaginer que cette phrase avait une quelconque importance. J'en rirais si seulement je n'étais pas dans ce lit, incapable de parler, bouger ou même émettre un son quelconque.

Je comprenais à présent ce qu'il avait enduré, mieux que quiconque... Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il glissa sa main dans la mienne. Peter la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser, je sentais sa peine et sa détresse, qui me faisait mal au cœur, je ne pouvais rien faire.

"Je te sauverais, Scott... Peu importe comment, je le ferais... Maëline et moi, on a encore besoin de toi..."

Dans mon for intérieur, je pleurais, je criais, j'agonisais lentement d'être si impuissant...

o o o

ça faisait quelques jours que l'on m'administrait le remède, mais rien ne se passait et Peter commençait vraiment à perdre espoir. Il avait l'air plus détruit et triste que jamais, comme vidé, malgré cette petite tête blonde l'accompagnant.

« Daddy... Il va revenir quand Papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, tu sais... il... » Peter déglutit, ravalant ses paroles blessantes. « Il t'entend quand même.

\- Papa m'entend ? »

Peter acquiesça, et Maëline s'approcha de moi, elle glissa sa main dans la mienne en me regardant de ses grands yeux innocents et triste.

« Papa, reviens... »

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante qui ne fit qu'ajouter à mon agonie. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, une larme perla la long de ma joue et ma main serra tendrement cette petite main dans la mienne. Peter écarquilla les yeux, l'espoir refaisant surface dans sa poitrine.

« Scott ! »

Il ne tarda pas à appeler ma mère, et peu à peu je reprenais enfin le contrôle de mon corps. Je pus enfin serrer Peter et Maëline tout contre moi, pleurant et riant, ivre de joie d'être de retour et qu'ils soient là pour m'accueillir. Peter m'embrassa à en perdre le souffle, il avait failli me perdre et c'était sans doute la plus dure épreuve de sa vie.

« Mon amour... C'est peut-être pas le bon moment mais... » Je levais mes yeux vers les siens, prêt à tout entendre.

« Oui ?

\- Voudrais-tu m'épouser ? » Je le regardais avec des grands yeux, surpris mais conquis. Je lui souris.

« Bien sûr, quelle question. »

Il me serre de nouveau contre lui, Maëline toujours contre nous, j'ai une famille parfaite que je n'échangerais contre rien au monde...

Plus tard, Stiles et Jackson apprirent eux aussi mon retour, et en étaient bien sûr heureux. Ils se sentaient tellement coupable de ce qui m'était arrivé.

J'étais de retour, j'allais bien, je comptais bien profiter de ma famille. Et malgré les réticences de Peter, je continuerais d'être leur alpha et leur ami, parce que c'est ça ma vie, c'est comme ça que je suis. Et tout se passera bien parce que je sais qu'il restera toujours à mes côtés...

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! =)**


End file.
